


Of Chances And Trust

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Brandish was willing to give Lucy a shot.





	Of Chances And Trust

It was a stretch, to believe in someone to this degree.

Sure, Aquarius had proven the veracity of Lucy’s claims, that things were not as Brandish had initially thought them to be.  But it was still difficult, to go from hating someone so much, to trusting them fully.

Then again, maybe Brandish had been waiting a long time to feel that way about someone.  And even if she didn’t feel that way right now...

She was willing to give Lucy a shot, just to see if it was possible.


End file.
